Jessie and true love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It starts out as a night home alone for Jessie, but ends with true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: Jessie is 28 years old in this story.**

* * *

**Jessie and true love**

**Jessie Prescott enter her apartment. She has been at the gym for more than two hours, working out to keep that beautiful body of hers in perfect shape. Now she's looking forward to a nice calm night at home.**

"Oh my gosh, that was one tough gym-session, but it's worth it to look good and not get fat." says Jessie as she wipe some sweat off her face and throw the towel onto the floor.

Jessie step into her bathroom and start to pull off her gym-clothes. After a quick shower she head into her bedroom and put on a white tank top with 'Strong Lady' written on it and her new tight dark jeans.

"I need a glass of wine and a movie..." says Jessie as she open her alcohol-cabinet and choose a bottle of vintage red wine. She open the bottle and pour herself a glass. Then she grab a rom com DVD from her movie-collection, put the disk into her DVD-player and turn it on.

"A nice little night at home, just what I need." says Jessie as she cuddle up on her couch with a soft red blanket and her glass of wine.

A few minutes later a beep comes from Jessie's cell phone. "A txt...who can it be?" says Jessie as she grab her phone.

She doesn't recognize the number. She opens the txt and reads it "Hi, there, Jes! Want some company? I'm available." followed by a heart.

"Oh no, I don't need a stalker in my life." says Jessie in an annoyed tone. Jessie has a gun so she's not scared, but she want some peace and quiet without having to deal with some perverted stalker.

"I hope it's not Luke again. One more thing and I might call the police about that damn Jessie-crazy boy." says Jessie as she drink some of her wine.

Another txt arrive.

Jessie reads it "Why don't you answer? Please, don't be mad at me. Blessings and hugs from your secret admirer."

"Hm...that can't be Luke. It's sounds more like a man of my own age." says Jessie.

She sends a txt back, since she's not really sure that it's just some random stalker anymore "Who are you? If you want me to not be mad, tell me your name."

A few minutes later, another txt "It make me sad that you can't guess my identity, Jessica. Also you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm a friend."

Now there's no doubt about who it is. Jessie knows that there's only one man who call her Jessica, says such romantic things and thinks of himself as her 'secret admirer'. It's Tony!

"Tony, you little sneak. Why do you do this and not tell me it's you?" writes Jessie in her next txt.

Only a few seconds later, a new txt "Oh, you solved the mystery. Yes, it's me, Tony. How did you know?"

Jessie's answer "Only you call me Jessica, says nice mature romantic stuff and is my so called 'secret admirer'. That description only fit one person and that's you."

Tony's next txt "Good...so you never thought it was Luke or some perverted stalker then?"

Jessie's txt "Maybe for a second, but when you called me Jessica and said that you were sad when I couldn't guess your name I knew who you are."

Tony's response "I'm that predictable, baby?"

Jessie's reply "No, only to me. *giggle* I know you so well, ya know."

Tony's next message "I hope you're presentable, Jessica, because, guess what...I'm on my way over at this very moment. Be there in a few."

"Me is waiting. You're very much welcome. I'm happy that ya wanna spend some time with me." writes Jessie back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie turn off the movie she was watching, run into the bedroom and pick out a nice short black dress from her closet. She pull off her tank top and jeans and put on the dress instead.**

"Okey! Ready for some grown up time with Tony." says Jessie as she look at herself in the mirror. She put on some nice red sensual lipstick and return to the living room. She put a second glass of wine on the table.

A few minutes later...the doorbell rings.

When Jessie opens the door she sees Tony, who's wearing a tuxedo and has a gift-box in his hands.

"Hi, Jessica! I bought you a little something..." says Tony as he hands Jessie the gift-box. Tony has one of his charming smiles on his face. The kind of smile that make Jessie's heart go wild with passion.

"Aww, how sweet!" says Jessie as she slowly open her gift.

It's a photo of Tony and Jessie when they went to Emma Ross' birthday-party together, put in a nice silver frame.

"What a beautiful picture. I'll always remember that day now." says Jessie with a smile.

"Then you'll love the second half of my gift." says Tony.

"There's more? Aren't ya such a sneak?" says Jessie as they walk into the living room.

"I'm sure you'll love part two of my very special gift." says Tony.

"Wine?" says Jessie.

"Yes, thanks!" says Tony.

Jessie hands him the glass of wine she'd already poured for him.

"So, Tony...when does this hot babe get the second half of her gift, eh?" says Jessie in a cheerful, but also slightly sexy way as she look at Tony with a wink.

"Later, beauty." says Tony with a friendly smirk as he drink some of his wine.

"I can barely wait." says Jessie and she really mean it. She soo wanna know what part 2 of Tony's gift is.

"One little clue...every girl dream about this sort of item." says Tony.

Those words ignite flame of love and sensuality within Jessie. If such emotions could actually be seen, then her heart would probably glow with a nice red light now and not the red light of an emergency-alarm, but the romantic sweet kind that most girls and women enjoy so much.

"If it's what I think it is, I'm gonna be very happy when you finally give it to me." says Jessie.

"Maybe it's not what you think..." says Tony with a teasing smirk.

"Still I'm pretty sure I know what ya wanna give me." says Jessie. "It's pretty obvious. You said it was something that all chicks dream about, right? I sure know what that is."

"Jessie, are you really sure?" says Tony.

"100%" says Jessie.

"Oh, you are one confident woman." says Tony.

"I've always been a confident one. That's who I am." says Jessie. "By the way, I know that you love my personality."

"That's true. I really love how friendly and smart you are, Jessica." says Tony.

Jessie drink some of her wine.

"Jessie." says Tony.

"Tony." says Jessie.

Tony gives Jessie a kiss on the neck.

"Aww!" says Jessie in a soft girly voice.

Soon Jessie and Tony cuddle up on the couch, Jessie's red blanket wrapped around them.

Tony's taken his tuxedo jacket off and Jessie has unbuttoned his shirt half way.

Jessie smile like a happy kid at Christmas when Tony put his right arm around her waist and pull her a little closer.

"Jessica Prescott, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you very much." says Tony.

"Mm, I love you too." says Jessie in a calm sweet voice.

"That's what I need to hear to be sure that I can give you the second part of my little gift..." says Tony as he reach for his black tuxedo jacket and grab something from the inside pocket.

Tony get up from the couch and goes down on his left knee on the floor in front of Jessie.

"Jessica Prescott, you bring me sunshine in my life. When you are around I feel like a man. You give me joy and happiness." says Tony as he shows Jessie what it was that he kept in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. A white little box. Tony opens it...inside is a gold ring with a large pink gem-stone.

"Oh my gosh!" says Jessie out loud.

"Jessie, will you marry me?" says Tony.

"Yes, of course! You just made me the happiest woman on Earth, Tony!" says a very happy Jessie. "Yes, I want to marry you. It's gonna be a pleasure to be your wife."

Both stand up and Tony put the fancy custom-made ring on his future wife's finger.

"Tony...I love you soo much!" says Jessie.

"I love you too my wonderful sweet Jessica!" says Tony.

Tony pull Jessie into a nice warm hug and they begin to make out with passion and true love.

Two months later Jessie and Tony are getting married.

"Tony Andrew Thomas, you've always been there for me since the first day I met you. Never have you been mad at me. I feel as if though you can see the true Jessie deep inside of me, in my soul. There's no other man I'd wanna spend the rest of my life with and give my love to than you. My life would be no fun without you. You're the love of my life." says Jessie.

"Jessica Kate Prescott, you're the most beautiful wonderful woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Your sweet cheerful smile make me so happy. No other woman can make me feel that way. I look forward to being at your side through the good and the bad. I love you with all of my soul. You are my one true love." says Tony.

"It's an honor for me, as a friend of the happy couple, to now pronounce you husband and wife. Tony my friend, you may now kiss your wife." says Morgan Ross with a genuine smile.

Tony spin his wife around on the spot and begin to make out with her.

A few hours later Jessie and Tony are in a limo on the way to the airport.

"You do remember that we made love the night when you proposed?" says Jessie.

"Yes...?" says Tony.

"I'm pregnant, we're gonna have a daughter...a cute little Jessica Prescott Junior." says a happy Jessie with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Jessie." says Tony.

"Awww...I'm so happy that you feel that way, hottie." says Jessie.

At the airport, Emma, Ravi, Zuri and even Luke wish Jessie and Tony a happy life together.

"Jessie, you and Tony are gonna have a wonderful future. I give you the greatest of blessings." says Emma with a smile.

"Good luck and many blessings to the newlyweds." says Ravi and Zuri.

When it's Luke's turn to say something, he look slightly embarrassed and shy before he become his normal confident self and says "Tony, you're really havin' a good wife. There's none other like Jessie. From now on I promise you that I won't flirt with her anymore...she's only yours, man. Best of luck to you both."

"Thanks, Luke!" says Jessie with a smile.

Morgan and Christina Ross has hired a private jet that's gonna take Tony and Jessie to Spain for their honeymoon. Both Jessie and Tony look very happy as they step onboard.

A few seconds later Tony and Jessie wave bye to the four Ross-kids, well young adults, not kids anymore, through the window as the plane take off.

**The End.**


End file.
